Text You Up
by pirateylove
Summary: Oneshot. Here's your peek into the texts Rory and Logan sent back and forth in Season 7, Episode 134. You know, the 4:45 a.m., sexy I-miss-you texts when he was in London...


**Author's Note: Remember the Season 7 episode where Rory and Logan have text sex when she misses him and he's in London? Here's a peek into what that entailed exactly…**

Rory Gilmore's insides had been squirming all day. She missed Logan—everything about him. The way he smiled that cocky-but-charming smile, the way he felt against her, his voice—everything. As her mother said, she'd always been "relationship girl", the girl who wanted to talk (mostly about books) more than fool around. But ever since she lost her virginity to Dean, Rory's sexual side had been awakened. She loved how Logan turned her on. There was something poetic about the kind of arousal she felt. However, although she was a sexual being, she felt a little dirty "voicing" these thoughts over a text message. She had sent a text earlier that day…

**Rory: I want to feel you pick me up all big and strong and press me down hard and feel every inch of you on me.**

But he hadn't responded….or so she thought until she reached him on the phone and he pointed out the little envelope in the corner of her phone and convinced her to continue sending. His message read…

**Logan: I can't wait to get you alone so I can slowly undress you and run my hands up and down your body.**

Rory smiled.

**Rory: You never slowly undress me lol.**

It was true. Logan rarely took his time, and she loved that about him. There was something sexy about the way he delved into the process of undressing her so ruthlessly. It was very much like the Life and Death Brigade—no second guesses, no looking back. Just do it, as Nike would say.

**Logan: Lol have it your way. I pick you up and throw you on the bed, climb on top of you, tear your shirt off, and bite your arse. I make my way down to your pants.**

He'd never been quite that aggressive, however. Rory shivered with excitement and let out a slight moan. She loved his use of the British term "arse"—Britain was very sexy—but at the same time it made him seem so very far away, and it made her want him more badly.

**Rory: I actually moaned a little bit out loud reading that. I writhe with pleasure until I can't stand it anymore and take off your shirt and pull down your pants.**

**Logan: I unbutton your pants and pull them off and blow up your legs until I reach your panties where I tear them off and kiss on the insides of your thighs.**

Gaining confidence in her newfound text-sex abilities, Rory sent…

**Rory: I lower myself down when your pants are off and I lick and kiss and tease until I take you into my mouth and swirl my tongue all around and suck hard.**

**Logan: I stroke your hair and look down at you. I pull you up and throw you on the bed. I grab your legs and pull them apart. I slowly start to slide into you.**

Just that thought made Rory shiver a bit.

**Rory: I look up at you and pull you closer. My legs hold you on either side while I thrust my hips upward.**

**Logan: I grab your hips and push in forcefully. I pull out again slowly then back in so you can feel every inch.**

_Every exquisite inch_, thought Rory.

**Rory: You feel huge inside of me. I wrap my legs around you and rub against you with more pressure.**

**Logan: I run my hands up and down your sides as I pull out slowly then in hard and fast. **

Rory inadvertently ran her hand through her hair and down her neck and hoped Logan was doing something similar. Maybe she should be touching herself to this? No, she didn't really feel like it. Was Logan?

**Rory: I stroke your neck and your ears and up and down your back. I squeeze you tight with the muscles inside of me.**

**Logan: I kiss you, smile at you then I stand up and pull you to the end of the bed and slide back in.**

**Rory: I stare into your eyes and kiss you passionately. I hold you close and buck my hips into you slowly then faster, to the same rhythm you are.**

Although she was a journalist, Rory felt that her words did not do justice to the action. Scenes played in her mind from past encounters like these.

**Logan: I start going harder each time I go in. I kiss you and start to play with your tits.**

Rory loved the word "tits".

**Rory: I love the word tits. I tell you to roll onto your back so I can get on top. You can see my tits better this way and I lean so that you're rubbing against my clit.**

**Logan: I push up as hard as I can against your clit and start to massage your tits.**

**Rory: I shake because it feels so good. I move my hips in a circle and run my hands all over your chest.**

Then, because she felt herself drifting off to sleep, she added…

**Rory: We are both in euphoria and finish together.**

Logan seemed to sense this, and was probably more than a little tired too.

**Logan: I hold you close as you drift off to sleep.**

Which is what she did.


End file.
